The Forest
by sidous47
Summary: The story of Julie, 13 year old girl who makes a not so nice encounter with a familiar friend.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why people are so afraid of the forest. It's a forest, not a war zone. This so called 'Slenderman' does NOT exist, and I refuse to hear anything else about it. My friends have dared me countless times to go in it at night, but I just don't want to. I know nothing is going to happen, but I just have an odd feeling about the forest. I feel like…Oh it's so stupid. I should do it. I think I will do it! Tonight as a matter of fact! As soon as the sun goes down I'm going into the dark abyss that is the forest. Should I take anything with me? My moms phone? No, it probably can't get reception anyways. I'll just jog for 10 minutes directly into the forest, then run back. Shouldn't be too horrible..". Julie waited until 7:30 after she ate with her parents to leave the house. They would be too busy cleaning the kitchen to notice what she was doing. They will later wish that they had paid more attention.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok it's time..Why am I scared? I go jogging all the time! Ok let's do this.". Julie left her parents house and darted into the dark forest. She kept a steady pace for a while, until her paranoia kicked in. Everytime she heard a stick break she slowed down to look around her. But she easily brushed it off and reminded her self, "This is a forest, sticks are everywhere, you're going to step over them. Plus animals are everywhere!". She ran and ran until she figured that her ten minutes were up. She stopped to take a breath. There was this feeling that just filled the air. It wasn't like a drop in temperature, but more of a change in energy. It no longer felt like a brisk night in September. It felt like an endless abyss in purgatory. Julie started to sweat, her pupils dilated, and she started shaking. A thin fog rolled into the dense, cold air. She started getting creeped. "Why am I freaking out? Nothing is around me. I don't see anything at least. I feel strange though. Like someone is watching me. Oh how cliché! No one is watching you! Just turn around and walk ba-", as Julie turned around, she saw someone standing behind a tree. She started to panic. She asked who was there, but they just stood there. She called out "Who are you? The legendary Slender Man? Please come here so I can formally introduce my self to you!"..There was no answer..She walked over to the person hoping it would move or something, but when she got close to it. She found out that what she was talking to was in fact, a tattered shirt on a bush. "..How very smart of you Julie. It's a shirt. I hope it doesn't kill me.". She felt so embarrassed. She was actually scared of a shirt! She decided, just for that, she needed to run a little further into the forest as self punishment for being so dumb. A shirt. Ha! So Julie started running further into the forest. The farther she got, the thicker the fog became. She noticed that the further she got into the forest, the heavier she felt. As if gravity was just intensifying. She didn't think much of it. She just thought that she was getting tired form the running. She ran for about two more minutes, then decided to take a breather. This time she KNEW that someone was watching her. She decided she should turn around and start heading back. Before she started to run, she heard a branch break behind her. She quickly turned around, but didn't see anyone. She heard it again in another direction. "Ok, is someone there? Cute little squirrel? Maybe a cat?". This was no cat, she knew that. She decided to start running. As she started to gain momentum, she heard another snap behind her. She just kept running, and as she ran, she kept hearing them behind her. It seemed that each snap got closer and closer.. She stopped dead in her tracks and yelled, "What do you want?!". She didn't hear anything. Not even the wind. She stared into the darkness of the forest for what seemed like an hour. Not a sound. She started running again, and this time there were no branches or sticks snapping. "Must have scared it off..That's what it gets for scaring me!". Julie thought that she was safe from what ever was out there, but what she didn't know, was that HE was right behind her the entire time, toying with her. She wouldn't be seeing him until later that night..


End file.
